Wine bottles are typically placed in storage racks. However, current wine storage racks are limited and do not readily mount to structural members such as wall studs. In addition, current wine storage racks are not easily configured to add and/or remove one or more wine bottle support arms, and adjust the racks to desired positions according to an individual's preferences.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a wall mounted modular wine rack storage apparatus that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which provides greater customization of the wine rack storage apparatus to better accommodate the user's desires.